


it's heist time, baby!

by mkjsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, b99 au, i love brooklyn 99 so much and had to take this, the humor in this fic is crack level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkjsoo/pseuds/mkjsoo
Summary: a halloween heist goes slightly wrong when kyungsoo finds the ring instead of the plaque in jongin's desk. he has to pretend that he doesn't know anything but the thing is—he sucks at lying.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Two





	it's heist time, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the mods for organizing another round of this fest!  
to the prompter, i hope you like this fic,,,
> 
> warning: the amount of crackhead is too high, i apologize in advance.

“_Sometimes I cry, sometimes I laugh, I have expectations, and I go through pain._” Jongin’s alarm went off. He slammed the snooze button, pissed with the little sleep he got. As he got up, he smiled thinking about Kyungsoo and his lovely voice. What better way to wake up in the morning than to his Kyungsoo’s voice. He groaned and stretched, hearing the loudest crack in his back. _Oh great, my backs going to hurt for the rest of the day_, he thought. He checked the time on his phone. _3:00 AM_. _Perfect_.

“Muahaha! It’s heist time!” He stood up and saw Kyungsoo. He yelled. 

“Hi honey, I knew you would stay overnight so I did the same! And I’m one step ahead of you because I just finished my skincare.” Kyungsoo smirked. 

“Well, jokes on you, I already did my skincare and I even made breakfast.” He looked over to grab his breakfast but the plate was empty. “Wait, where did my toast go?” 

“In my tummy.” An unknown voice said. Kyungsoo and Jongin jumped in surprise, not expecting to see Junmyeon. “Now hurry up. It’s heist time!” 

-

It all started when Jongin made a bet with Junmyeon that he could steal Junmeyon’s precious stuffed bunny he got from Sehun on Halloween. Ever since it’s been a tradition, to steal the chosen prize and be named the best detective/genius of the precinct. Everyone met up in the briefing room to discuss the important details of this year’s heist. 

“Guys, gals, and non-binary pals, it’s Halloween! And you know what that means.” Jongin spoke. 

“Heist!” Chanyeol stood up, pumping his arms up. 

“Thank you Chanyeol, always here to support me.” Jongin hit his chest and pointed at Chanyeol. 

_Anything for you man_, he mouthed. 

“Anyways, this year we’re competing for the best, the most elegant of all prizes,” Jongin said with steepled fingers. 

“The plaque.” Junmyeon held it up. 

The plaque was the most prized possession of the 99th precinct. It had all the peculiar achievements carved into it. Who took 10 shots of vodka in a row (Sehun), who was able to hide from Junmyeon the longest (Jongin), things that were not deemed important to the other precincts were recorded on the golden plaque. 

“And there’s space to engrave this year’s winner! My name is going to look beautiful in that space.” Kyungsoo smiled.

“Soo, I love you but don’t get ahead of yourself,” Jongin laughed. “The objective is to have it in your hands by midnight. This year, though, it’s a little different.” 

“The competition isn’t limited to just the winners of the previous heists! Anyone can enter!” Kyungsoo clapped excitedly. Jongin melted at the cute sight of his boyfriend. 

“Ooooooh, every man from himself. It’s like naked and afraid. Except we’re not naked.” Chanyeol said, earning confused looks from everyone in the briefing room. 

“Wow, really nice of you guys for thinking about the rest of us.” Sehun lifted his legs on the table and laid back into his chair. 

“Yeah, we all talked about it and thought it was for the best.” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. They nodded. 

“I was being sarcastic. I hope Jongin loses.” 

“Insult me all you want for I have only this to say,” Jongin started. “Victory belongs to me!” Jongin and Kyungsoo said at the same time. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo with confusion. 

“I saw that quote on your laptop, you can’t hide anything from me. Letting me into your life was the worst mistake you ever made.” Kyungsoo teased. 

“Cool cool, interesting take on our relationship.” Jongin said looking concerned. 

“Well, I think your relationship is perfect,” Junmyeon spoke up. 

“I feel like you’re gonna say more.” 

“Because you’re both idiots.” 

“There it is,” Jongin said with a tight-lipped smile. 

“None of you stand a chance against me,” Junmyeon said. “No brain,” he pointed at Chanyeol who looked offended, “no effort,” he pointed to Baekhyun who was on his phone, “no patience,” he pointed to Sehun, who nodded, “no aggressiveness” he pointed to Minseok and Jongdae who smiled and waved, “and of course, an old man who lacks creativity” he looked at Yixing and shook his head.

“I’m younger than you,” Yixing pointed out. 

“No comeback for the lack of creativity, I see.” Junmyeon crossed his arms. 

“Yeah, I didn’t even realize I haven’t named my cat until a few months ago. Anyways, I’m not doing the heist. I’m out.” Yixing stood up to leave the room. Nobody believed him. “Really! My family’s coming to visit and they rarely come over.” Everyone nodded, remembering that he was supposed to leave early today. 

“Now if everyone will rise, and follow me to the interrogation of destiny,” Jongin said. Everyone followed him to the interrogation room where he placed the plaque on the table. He closed the door behind him and Junmyeon locked the door with the key. Kyungsoo jammed the key into the door, making everyone locked out of the room. 

“There, now no one can get in,” Junmyeon said.

“Okay, now it’s EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!” Jongin yelled. Everyone ran to start their plans for the heist. 

-

Jongin ran and turned back to make sure no one followed him into the room he was going into. He took one good look before closing the door. In the room was Chanyeol, happily waiting for Jongin like a puppy. 

“Ok Yeol. You know what the plan is right?” Jongin asked. 

“Yup! We use this,” He holds out a fake plaque with a wide smile. “As a decoy to distract the others while I break into the interrogation room and steal the real plaque.” Jongin nodded. 

“Good, don’t forget the plan.” He took the fake plaque with him to execute the plan. 

In Junmyeon’s office, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were going over their plan to steal the plaque. 

“Kyungsoo, let’s go over the plan so we know what to expect, there’s no one near the interrogation room,” Junmyeon said while looking at the surveillance footage. Kyungsoo nodded. “So, the vent in my office is connected to the vents in the interrogation room. You will climb into the vents and steal the plaque and bring it back here. I’ll guard the doors to make sure no one can get in the way.” Junmyeon clasped his hands together. 

“Got it captain.” 

Junmyeon looked at the camera footage and saw Jongin spray paint the lens. “They’re on the move! Go go go!” They ran out to the bullpen and found Jongin running away with the plaque. Kyungsoo pulls out a remote and presses a button, making Jongin spaz out. 

He turned around to glare at Kyungsoo, “What the fuck.” 

“I put a taser in the bracelet I gave you for birthday.” Kyungsoo slyly smiled. He walked up to him and snatched the plaque from his hands. “Thanks for the win, baby,” he winked.

“No! Noooooo!” Jongin reached out for the plaque while Kyungsoo walked back into Junmyeon’s office. “Yes.” He smirked once the door closed. He quickly got up and ran to the interrogation room. 

Jongin peeked into the room and saw Chanyeol holding the plaque with a big smile. He walked into the room and high fived him. 

“Great work bestie! Quick question though, how did you get in?” 

Chanyeol smiled widely, “I broke down the door. But I fixed it to the best of my ability!” 

“We’ll have to fix that later. Anyways, you can hand over the plaque now.” Jongin had his hand out. 

Chanyeol took his hand and quickly handcuffed him onto the chair that had weights. Jongin widened his eyes and struggled to get the handcuffs off. He looked up and noticed an opening in the ceiling and a ladder came out along with Sehun’s head.

“Sorry, Jongin. You’re still my best friend.” Chanyeol smiled sheepishly and climbed up. Sehun smiled and waved at him. Jongin glared at the two before they disappeared. 

Sehun and Chanyeol crawled out of the vents and ended up on the roof. Sehun dusted off his clothes. 

“Sehun, Sehun, Sehun! We’re going to win this year! I’m so excited!” Sehun rolled his eyes.

“I dosed your food with melatonin.” 

“No, you didn’t. I would’ve been passed out by no-” Chanyeol passed out mid-sentence and Sehun caught him. He smirked, placing Chanyeol gently on the floor before tucking him into a blanket. No matter how devious he was, he believed that everyone deserved to be tucked in, regardless of where they were sleeping. He quietly took the plaque and left the roof, locking the door behind him. 

-

“Good work Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon patted him on the back. “I trust that you’ll hide it in our designated area, yeah?” 

Kyungsoo nodded, “Of course captain!” Junmyeon lightly pushes Kyungsoo out of his office to send him out on his mission. He watches Kyungsoo scurry towards the place and closes the door with a smirk. 

“Hunnie? You can come out now. He’s gone with the fake plaque,” Sehun came out of the closet, dusting off his clothes. 

“You need to clean that damn closet, my god,” Sehun coughed. 

“It was your idea to hide in the closet despite knowing how dusty it is,” Junmyeon pointed out. 

“Where else was I supposed to hide?”

“Ah, enough of this nonsense. Do you have the plaque?” Junmyeon tilted his head. He smiled brightly when Sehun showed him the plaque. “Sehunnie~ you’re the best!” 

Sehun smiled. “Where should we hide it?” 

“Hm…” Junmyeon put a finger on his chin and tapped it lightly, a cute gesture Sehun couldn’t help but coo at. Even the cold Sehun melted to his husband’s cute antics. “How about the fridge? It’s the least expected place to hide it!” 

“Honey… I know you’re the captain but sometimes I question it.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Never mind. Let’s hide it in the safe where we keep all the important papers.” 

“But Sehunnie, that’s so obvious!” 

“And that’s why we’re putting it there. It’s so obvious no one would bother checking.” 

“Let’s put the key in Vivi’s favorite toy!” Junmyeon beamed. Sehun chuckled and nodded. 

In the evidence room, Jongin was listening in on the couple’s conversation. He had gotten out of the handcuffs thanks to his middle school self for learning how to pick locks. He had put a voice tracker in Vivi’s collar, a birthday gift that he gave to Vivi. He smirked and rubbed his hands together. 

“And now it’s gonna be my favorite toy. And I’m glad no one heard me say that.” He stood up with a perfect plan to retrieve the key. 

-

Jongin ran into the precinct in search of Jongdae and Minseok. He found them in the snack room, munching on some kimbap that Kyungsoo probably made. 

“Isn’t that Kyungsoo’s?” Jongin asked. 

“Yes and no. It was his, but it’s ours now,” Jongdae responded. Jongin nodded with slight concern, but now wasn’t the time to ask. 

“Okay… anyway! I need both of you to help with the heist.” 

“That’s too much work,” Minseok whined, stuffing kimbap into his mouth. 

“What’s in it for us?” Jongdae asked. 

“Uh… uh… You’ll get Kyungsoo’s cooking for a week?” Jongdae didn’t budge. “Two weeks?” No response. “A month.” Jongdae smiled. 

“We’re listening,” he put both of his arms on the table and leaned in. Jongin smirked, _so easily persuaded with food. _Jongin explained the plan to them: to distract Junmyeon while he slipped inside his office to retrieve the key hidden in Vivi’s toy. 

“Sounds pretty easy.” Minseok said. They left the snack room, ready to go on with the plan. Junmyeon was sitting in his office looking intensely at the toy Vivi was chewing on. 

“Hey captain!” Junmyeon looked up at Minseok. “I need some help solving this case… some murder from 10 years ago? It resurfaced and it says you were in charge… the-” 

Junmyeon jumped up and ran over to Minseok, “The Jump Rope murderer?”. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. “What about him? Where is he? We must go to the evidence room right now!” He dragged Minseok out, leaving Jongdae and Jongin behind. 

“That was too easy,” Jongin cackled, “Now where’s Vivi- ah hah!” He found Vivi behind Junmyeon’s desk, gnawing the squeaky ball. 

“Vivi~ sweetie~ come here,” Jongin cooed. Vivi looked up at him and nuzzled against Jongin’s leg, dropping the toy by his feet. _Huh, cuddly for once. Weird, _he thought. He took out the key from the toy and cuddled Vivi. 

As Jongin was leaving, Jongdae reminded him, “Don’t forget about the deal!” 

“Of course, I won’t!” Jongin yelled back, smirking to himself, knowing that he wouldn’t follow through with the deal. 

Jongdae smiled. _Gullible. _

He took out the safe located underneath Junmyeon’s desk, blowing off the dust. He quickly walked out of the room with caution. He swapped the safe he had with the one underneath his own desk. Minseok had come back and saw Jongdae coming out of Junmyeon’s office, smiling. 

“Nice work buddy. Wanna go watch Frozen 2?” 

“Hell yeah, let’s go!” Jongdae grabbed onto Minseok’s hand and dragged him out. 

Jongin popped his head into the bullpen, making sure no one was there. He quietly swapped out his safe and Jongdae’s safe, smiling to himself before slowly walking back into the evidence room. 

-

Kyungsoo stored the plaque, or rather the fake plaque, in his safe. He knew that it was fake, Junmyeon would’ve never trusted him to hide it. He had overheard the conversation Jongin had with Minseok and Jongdae by chance, chucking quietly. _He’s never aware of his surroundings, what an idiot_, he thought. 

He went over to Jongin’s desk to look for the key. He’s been with Jongin for 3 years now, he knew him like the back of his hand. He spotted a box and opened it, thinking the key would be in it. Much to his surprise, he found an engagement ring. He gasped and slammed the box shut, hoping no one saw him. 

_Is he proposing to me today? Oh my god he’s proposing to me during the heist? But that ring doesn’t look like the ones we liked. But oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my go- wait. I have a copy of Jongin’s key. I’m so stupid how can I forget?_ Kyungsoo slapped his forehead. 

Now all he had to do was wait for everyone to come back to the bullpen and try his best not to tell them he found the ring. Or key. Or both. 

-

Everybody slowly started coming back into the bullpen, tension seeping through the walls of the room. Everyone was watching their moves, making sure no one was doing anything suspicious. Kyungsoo looked over to Jongin’s desk and noticed the box was gone, much to his disappointment.

“So, who has it right now?” Jongin asked.

“I do NOT have the plaque nor do I know where it is!” Baekhyun yelled while walking in. 

“Same.” Sehun said. 

“Oh yes, me too, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Plaque? Why is that even a question. I don’t know what that is. Marriage? I don’t know that either.” Kyungsoo, getting weird looks from everyone. 

“Marriage? Where did that come from?” Junmyeon asked. 

“I’M GETTING ENGAGED,” Kyungsoo blurted out, slapping his hand over his mouth. Jongin widened his eyes and looked at Kyungsoo. 

“Whaaaaaaat Engaged? Where did you get that from.” Jongin had a nervous look on his face. 

“Oh I, uh, I was looking through a magazine and was just thinking about how nice it would be to have a wedding and all nothing I just got too excited, I didn’t see a ring or anything no!” Kyungsoo widened his eyes. “I DIDN’T SEE A RING I SWEAR!” he said frantically. 

“This is all an act! They’re trying to distract us from the heist!” Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at Junmyeon in disbelief. 

Minseok and Jongdae ran into the bullpen, “WE KNOW WHERE IT IS! IT’S IN JONGIN’S SAFE!” Minseok pointed accusingly to Jongin. 

“It’s almost midnight,” Sehun sighed. 

_Oh my god, does that mean the ring is in the safe and he’s going to propose to me when he opens it? No, that’s impossible… _Kyungsoo couldn’t help but get his hopes up. 

“But I lost my key!” Jongin said. 

_Does this mean that I open the safe and I say, “That’s not the plaque” and he takes it from my hand and proposes? _Kyungsoo laughed, “You’re so predictable sometimes. I’m going to open the safe and—it’s not letting me turn the key.” Kyungsoo tried to turn the key but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Guess I’m not as predictable as you thought,” he smirked. “And I’m pretty sure none of you can predict what I’m gonna do next.” 

“You’re gonna tell us that you changed the lock on the safe and you’re gonna open the safe and then act like a dick about it.” Sehun rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, that’s what I’m going to do Sehun, you don’t have to be so spot on all the time.” He looked at his watch. “If I may do the honors,” he pushed past Kyungsoo and showed everyone the key. “This,” he paused for a dramatic effect, making the rest annoyed, the key that holds the truth of the winner today and it’s going to be me. Oh, look the key is turning! And! The safe is empty????” 

Everyone looked into the safe. It didn’t take much to realize there was nothing in the safe. Kyungsoo was disappointed, hoping he would get proposed. 

“What do you mean there’s no plaque?” Junmyeon questioned. 

“Who has it then?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to keep his mind off of the engagement ring he saw hours ago. 

“I haven’t seen Chanyeol in 3 hours. Maybe he ran off with it!” Junmyeon mentioned. 

“Nah, I saw him passed out on the floor on the roof. A bit chilly up there so I placed a blanket on him. Should be fine.” Jongdae responded. 

Baekhyun smirked and whipped out his phone. “I put a tracking device in the plaque and it’s going fast!” 

“Let’s take my car, they’re never catch us! Later losers!” Sehun and Baekhyun ran off. 

“Should we follow them?” He turned to Kyungsoo, who looked disappointed but quickly regained his composure. They heard a low chuckle from their captain. “Captain why are you laughing. It’s kinda creeping me out.”

He raised his phone for the two to see. “I put a GPS tracker on Sehun. He’s so gullible sometimes.” 

“I’m pretty sure Sehun knows-”

“Wow, get your morals checked Captain, tracking your husband like that.” Jongin cut Kyungsoo off. 

“You’re not one to talk, Kim.” 

“Captain you have the same last name as me, we’ve been over this. You sound stupid.” Jongin sighed. 

Junmyeon looked at Jongin. Then back at Kyungsoo and ran. The two looked at each other and followed. 

They meet at the opposite ends of the lobby, heaving from running down the stairs. “Good luck trying to keep up with me! I did my stretching prior!” Junmyeon ran out of the building. 

“I’ll keep up with you!” Jongin pretended to run after but quickly went back inside the building and up to the evidence room. He slid his hands together, almost tasting sweet victory. 

What he didn’t expect; however, was Kyungsoo in the evidence room. 

“Hi honey.” He smiled. 

“Oh! Haha! Babe! Sweetie! Jagi! What are you doing here my baby, why aren’t you out looking for the plaque like everyone else?” Jongin nervously chuckled. 

“You and I both know the plaque never left the precinct,” Kyungsoo lightly jabbed Jongin. 

“I don’t know that. You don’t know that. Nobody knows that.” Jongin quickly replied. 

“Well see, Jonginnie. I was thinking about it and it hit me. The real safe was with Baekhyun after he switched it out with Jongdae’s. My key didn’t work because it was never your safe, I saw the serial number on the back. And you knew Baekhyun had put a tracking device in the plaque so you took it out and put it in Yixing’s bag, sending them on a wild goose chase.” Kyungsoo smirked. “Now, which one has the plaque.” 

“You’ll never know and the clock is tick, tick, ticking!” He points to his watch with a smile. 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo took out a box. “This one because the dust patterns is different compared to the others.” Jongin groaned. “Jongin, just accept it. I’m always going to be one step ahead of you. You’ve lost the ability to surprise me.”

“Again, what a lovely take on our relationship.” Jongin grimaced. 

“And now,” he took out the plaque from the box, “it’s past midnight, so I’m the reigning champion of the Halloween heist!” 

Jongin smiled, “Yeah, well, you might want to read what’s on the plaque.” 

“Huh? Oh no, what does it say?” Kyungsoo panicked. He couldn’t have fallen for another trick had he? “Do Kyungsoo, will you… marry… me? I KNEW IT! IT WAS A PROPOSAL THIS ENTIRE TIME! Jongin I told you, you can’t-” he turned around and saw Jongin on one knee, holding a ring Kyungsoo had secretly wanted but never told Jongin. “That’s—that’s the not the ring on your desk? That’s the one—the one that I wanted but I—I never told you?” Kyungsoo smiled, tears forming. 

Looking up at Kyungsoo made Jongin’s heart burst with love. “Well, that ring was going to be the one I use to propose because it was kinda the cheapest one I found but I saw this ring while I passed by our favorite supermarket and it kinda just called me? So, I decided that this would be the one I use. I was stupid and completely forgot that I left that one on my desk. When I saw the box was tampered, I knew you saw it and I thought my surprise was completely ruined but I’m kinda hoping it didn’t?” 

Kyungsoo tried his hardest not to choke on his tears to formulate words, but all he could do was shake his head. “N-no. I’m,” he sniffled, “I’m su-surprised, alright. This isn’t part of the heist though right? If-if it is, I’m going to dump you so hard.” He wiped his tears on his sleeves. 

“No, it’s not. I promise you, it’s not part of the heist. It’s real.” 

“It is?” 

Jongin took a deep breath. “Yeah, ok. Here it goes. Kyungsoo, I love you. I love your beauty, I love your intelligence, I love your courage, I love your butt—I should’ve written this down.”

Kyungsoo shook his head and ushered Jongin to continue. 

“I wouldn’t be who I am right now if it weren’t for you being by my side every step of the way. Sure, we didn’t that great of a start—I mean you were dating someone else and it was then when I realized I wanted to spend every moment with you and—” Jongin chuckles. “You’re always there to make me feel special and remind me that I’m wanted whenever I have those terrible flashbacks to my apparently tragic past. You went along with my crazy plants, even though they never end well. 

We work with our lives along the line and I’m glad I get to do what I love right next to the person I love. You’re the best person I know and the best detective. Also, really, I love your butt.

Do Kyungsoo, will you marry me?” 

It was as if time had slowed down when Jongin asked the big question. Nothing mattered at that moment. Only Kyungsoo did. Kyungsoo was the only thing that mattered to Jongin. 

“Kim Jongin.” He looked up. He saw tears streaming down his face and he felt tears forming under his eyes. 

“Of course, I’ll marry you.” 

Never had Jongin thought he would meet the love of his life who had the same profession as him. Never had Jongin thought the small boy who wanted to solve crime and beat the bad guys would find his soulmate while doing what he loved most. He engulfed Kyungsoo in a hug, spinning him around and earning a couple slaps from Kyungsoo. He let go to slide the ring on Kyungsoo’s finger. He smiled at the thought of Kyungsoo now being his, belonging to him. The feeling of content had washed him over. They share soft chaste kisses and giggle in between kisses. 

Chanyeol stormed into the room, surprising the couple. “I’M AWAKE SEHUN I’M GONNA KI-” He stopped after seeing the couple holding each other. He saw a ring on Kyungsoo’s finger and gasped. 

“Did you just-” 

“Mhm.” Jongin agreed. 

“And did you say-”

“Mhm.” Kyungsoo agreed.

Chanyeol squealed. “I’m going to have the cutest grandkids! Oh my-” Chanyeol fainted. 

“Oh my god, is he okay?” 

“I think so, probably just having a moment. Now can we go back to kissing. I miss kissing my fiancé.” Jongin pecked Kyungsoo’s lips. 

-

The loud music, mediocre drinks, food that doesn’t taste like food. A Halloween heist doesn’t truly end without a celebration at Jo’s. 

“To Jongin and Kyungsoo. Congratulations!” They all share a toast and the engaged couple share a kiss. “Since Jongin altered the plaque, there’s no _real_ winner this year. Is that what everyone’s thinking?” 

“Captain.” Sehun wrapped his arms around his waist to make him quiet. 

“Right, right. Not the time. I’m so happy for the both of you. Technically there was no winner.” A few groans were heard. 

“I do think someone deserves to give me an apology for putting a tracking device in my bag. Jongin?” Yixing smiled. It was a smile Jongin feared. 

“Uh, it was for the sake of the proposal? Thanks? I’m so sorry, please don’t crush my head.” 

Yixing laughed, “I’m just playing. But do it again and I’ll crush you head.” Jongin nodded. 

“So Jongin, tell us everything. Did you call Kyungsoo’s parents first?” Chanyeol asked.

“I actually did!” 

~

_“Hi Mr. Do, I wasn’t expecting you to pick up! I was just calling to tell you that I’m planning on asking your son to marry me but since it’s 2019, I’m not asking for your permission as he is not your property nor would he be one if he chooses to say yes. He’s a strong independent man who don’t need no man in his life. That being said, I truly hope he says yes. But it’s his decision so don’t influence him.”_

~

Kyungsoo looked surprised. “Oh, that was perfect! Did he respond?” 

“I have no idea; I ended the call right after I said what I needed to say. I’m terrified of him. But your mom did call me and say she wishes me the best of luck and that you would definitely say yes.” 

“You know that means my dad told the entire family you planned on proposing to me, right?” 

“I know and I’m terrified of your brother too.” Jongin hugged Kyungsoo tighter. He giggled and snuggled closer. 

“Well, I think I should take credit for this proposal. I called it 8 years ago.” Chanyeol chimed in. 

~

_“Hi, I’m starting today! Detective Do.” He held out his hand._

_“Oh, I’m Detective Kim. Welcome!” He shook the others hand. _

_Chanyeol slid into the conversation, looking back and forth at Kyungsoo and Jongin._

_“I’m hearing wedding bells!” He turned to Kyungsoo with a serious look, “Detective Park.” Kyungsoo had an uneasy smile while shaking that man’s hand. _

~

“That was possibly the worst thing you’ve ever done for me.” Jongin deadpanned. 

“That actually slowed things down, it took me 5 years to forget and sometimes I get nightmares about it.” Kyungsoo said. 

“Hey, it worked out in the end,” Chanyeol took a big gulp of his drink.

“No one influenced me, it just suddenly came up in my head.” 

~

_When he realized he wanted to spend his life with Kyungsoo doing the little things like waking up with Kyungsoo’s fluffy hair in his face or the kisses he got when he came back home late from work. But the visual of Kyungsoo hugging his stuffed penguin in Jongin’s oversized hoodie with terrible bedhead had sparked the idea of marriage. He wanted to stay be Kyungsoo’s side. He couldn’t see a bright future without Kyungsoo in it. _

~

“That seems like a cliché. Don’t get it, but romantic epiphanies are cool.” Sehun said.

“Sehun, you’re literally married.” Jongin pointed out. 

“Yeah!” Junmyeon pouted. 

Sehun chugged his drink, “It’s the alcohol talking, not me.” He nuzzled into Junmyeon’s neck, earning a giggle from the latter. Junmyeon raised his drink.

“Congratulations! I’m so happy, you two are getting married.” 

Kyungsoo turned his head to kiss Jongin’s cheek, “We’re getting married!” 

Jongin looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes, “We are.” They smile and share a kiss. 

“And no one won the heist.” Junmyeon said, earning a slap from Sehun and glares from the others. 

To everyone else, this might’ve been a failed Halloween heist. But to Jongin, it was the beginning of a new life with Kyungsoo by his side, forever.


End file.
